In today's commerce, merchants often utilize an array of different point-of-sale (POS) devices, including mobile POS devices. Merchants may use these mobile POS devices to engage in transactions with customers at different locations. For instance, a taxi driver may use a mobile POS device to charge a passenger for a taxi ride. In another example, a street vendor may use a mobile POS device to charge a customer for an item purchased from the street vendor.
In some instances, the customers may wish to pay for items together. For example, two passengers of the taxi may wish to divide the fare or a group of customers of a street vendor may wish to divide the check for an order. In such instances, the merchant may have to perform multiple transactions and manually split the total in various ways. This may cause errors, delay, and inconvenience.